novikov_without_numbersfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Blades Private Military Company
"Those who control the battlefield, control history" - Général Hugo Leda The Silver Blades PMC is a mercenary group controlling the planet Leda. They are under the leadership of Général Hugo Leda, first of the Silver Blades. The Silver Blades are immortals marked for eternal battle. The sanguis pecunia formulae is a secret transformation of the Crimson, guarded by Hugo Leda. A thick layer of folklore surrounds the mistery of the Silver Blades. A folklore cultivated by the immortal themselves. The reccurent story is that Hugo Leda received a divine revelation, and studied the Crimson for all his mortal life. He died searching for answers, by absorbing his last formula. A century later, he came back from the dead, when the Noble Republic was threatened by outside forces. He clearly is touched by God. In reality he managed to cultivate a nanomachine that duplicate itself in the host's body. Upon death, they reanimate the host and take over their mind. The machine preserves the identity of their host, but they develop slowly an urge to kill. This nanomachine was found after the Scream and sealed away. It was potentialy a pre-tech relic meant to create a perfect army. The reincarnation process last for a month, during which the body must be frozen. The Legacy The Legacy is the moral code of the Silver Blades. "Timeth means nothing to me, thus i shan't influenceth timeth" - Imm'rtality doest not giveth me the right to controleth humankind. Humanity might not but carveth its owneth path in the chaos of the cycleth. And i shalt beest the pen yond writes the endeth of each chapt'r. "I am nay one, i am a Silver Blade" - What i wast is dead. Mine own nation shall burneth. Mine own culture shall be f'rgotten. Mine own god shall be replace. Mine own beliefs shall be shun. I only liveth through mine own contracteth. "Mine own contracteth, mine own hon'r, mine own weapon" - I am did bind by mine own contracteth to the pawns of humankind. I shalt chooseth who is't i deem w'rthy. F'r mine own contracteth is mine own marketh, mine own silv'r lining through the timeth yond passes. And at which hour i signeth mine own nameth, i shall hon'r mine own duty, until death reaps mine own sanity. "We art et'rnal, but not the mem'ry hath carried by gen'rations" - I wilt pres'rve the image of the silv'r blades. F'r mine own actions afect the ephem'ral mind of children. The m'rtals carryeth the st'ries of mine own battles through all their kin and their kin aft'r those folk. "Mine own corse shall not beest shaken, and so shan't mine own mind" - Mine own corse shall not breaketh. Mine own mind shall. I shall pres'rve mine own spirit by sev'ring all links to m'rtals. F'r those gents shall with'r, and i shan't. I shall medidate with the oth'r blades, and i shall supp'rt those folk at which hour those gents falleth. F'r those gents shall doth the same. "At which hour i faileth in spirit, i shall sealeth myself hence. To pres'rve the Blades. To pres'rve the Legacy" - One day i shall turneth. But f'r the sake of the silv'r blades, and the sake of mine own legacy, i shalt beest canonis'd in the archive. Mine own w'rk shall beest rememb'r'd by those who is't follows. Coequal seal'd in a frozen tomb, mine own legacy shall liveth. F'r i am a Silver Blade, and i am Et'rnal. The Army The Silver Blades are divided into 7 platforms. Command Platform The Command Platform is the center (both figuratively and literally) and proverbial brain of the Silver Brain, and is managed by the generals. It handles all the strategical body of the company, the contract writing, the legal system, the public relations and the diplomatic work. Any interactions with the clients and the targets are handled by the generals who are all centuries old. Their advanced age allow them to make informed decisions, and to have time to learn any loopholes in the mortal's legal systems. The Command Platform is also the spearhead unit on the battlefield. Their unit is composed of advanced communication systems that parse the information from the other platforms directly into the general's brain implants. A Command unit has one general, five elite Silver Blades and four technicians. Combat Ground Unit Platform The CGU Platform is the meat of the army. CGU handles all operations that are on planet ground. It encompass attacks, legwork, recruitment and information gathering. A CGU unit is usually composed of a Mortal Regiment of ten to twenty soldiers, leaded by one Immortal lieutnant. These units intervene only on battlefield. For lower mission scale, there is a CGU Hunting Party composed of one Immortal lieutnant and three to six Mortals. Mortal Soldier A Mortal soldier is a Silver Blade recruit that has under ten years of service. They are lead by an Immortal who teaches them how to be a Silver Blade and supervises their missions. Mortals wear a specific uniform depending on the Immortal superior. Immortal Soldier An Immortal soldier has gone through the ''sanguis pecunia formulae ''and survived. These old soldiers have their own way of doing thing, meaning each units that is composed of an Immortal will have different tactics and strategies. An Immortal is usually specialised in a certain martial style. Combat Space Unit Platform The CSU Platform is the space force of the army. CSU handles all space operations. It encompasses transport logistics and space marines protection. CSU is the less developed platform of the Silver Blades, who usually specialise in ground units. CSU Space Marines The CSUSM are elite Silver Blades who were trained as a unit response to boarding combat. It is known that CSUSMs that protects merchant ships are impossible to board. A single duo once took over a pirate ship with a crew of ten by just counter-attacking the boarding. Advanced Technical Support Platform The ATS Platform researches ways to improve the Silver Blades army and support it with artillery, remote robotic unit, intel gathering, material drop and extraction. There are no Immortals in this platform because of their remote position from the frontline. The ATS is mostly known for its automated artillery units and robotic units. These units allows the Command units to ask for artillery strikes, scouting and cover in the blink of an eye. Autonomous Defense Armored -Mechanized Infantry The A.D.A-M are robotic units specialised in extraction and protection. Their light frame and cheap production cost allow this expandable unit to be dropped pretty much anywhere. They know how to repare themselves and how to apply first aid. They can be controled by a member of the Command Platform. They are however easily hackable, and their only defense system against that is an immediate deactivation. Immortal Platform